1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for spam and email management. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide for systems and methods of marking an electronic message to indicate the electronic message originated from a human sender.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, email cannot be sorted, managed or filtered based on the fact that messages were originated by a human rather than a machine.